Vida nuestra
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Acababn de patearle el trasero! Cap. 8 UP! Drables y One-shot sobre ideas historicas o inventadas entre paises/Jefes/ y yo ?
1. Chapter 1 La Caída de Polonia

Bueno, estos seran una serie de One-shot o Drabbles (no se la diferencia ??) Sobre algunas cosas historicas, relacionadas con los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenecen. Son de Hidekaz Himaruya. De haber sido mios, hubiera echo un millon de cosas raras. Solo los ocupo para explicar situaciones historicas en clase de Historia (xD) Y hacer mas interactiva la clase.

ADVERTENCIA: ... ninguna! Mas que sangre y esas cosas feas que me dan hambre xD

**

* * *

**

**La caída de Polonia.**

La quietud de la noche se vio interrumpida por el pitido de aquella voz robotica.

_A partir de ahora, ciudadanos Polacos. Ustedes le pertenecen a Alemania._

La gente miraba con temor por las ventanas. ¿Qué pasaba?

_No se pueden resistir, cualquier intento de rebeldía, sera suprimido con la fuerza. Se estableceran toques de queda, que si son violados. Pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos, en un campo de concentracion._

El susurro del viento llevaba a aquel territorio las palabras oscuras del hombre que daba la orden.

_Ya no hay fuerzas armadas... Todos ustedes, le pertenecen a la Gran Republica de Alemania._

Gente comenzo a salir y ver como los soldados nazi ponía la bandera Nazi en los mastiles. El silencio se gano la noche, la gente miraba aquella bandera que cubría la suya. Los soladados se detuvieron en un momento, y una señal de firmes, hiso que se quedaron quietos. Como estatuas. Frias e impasibles.

_¡HEIL HITLER!(2)_

Polonia se estremecio al ver a la nación, sujetando por el cabello rubio a Polonia, y al lado de ambos. Rusia, con su sonrisa de niño, acariciando el cabello rubio manchado con sangre de Polonia.

El pueblo entero sintio las heridas de su nación.

Polonia levanto sus ojos verdes e intento sonreirle a su pueblo. Intentar darles fuerzas pero...

-Presta juramento-, le dijo Alemania, tomandolo de la barbilla.

-Yo... jamas-, murmuro la nacion. Su rostro fue abofeteado. Asi fue durante casi una hora, la gente no sabia que hacer, sentian cada bofeteada como una propia. Los niños gritaban y lloraba, los hombres apartaban la vista con ojos llorosos, y las mujeres rezaban. Al final, Polonia escupio sangre, y entre el agotamiento y el dolor dijo, con voz clara:- Polska ... Przysięgam lojalność i posłuszeństwo a. .. Niemiec i Hitlera.(2)

_¡HEIL HITLER!_

Volieron a escuchar los rugidos de los soldados nazi. Rusia y Alemania lo dejaron en el suelo, y se retiraron, cada uno manchado con la sangre de la nacion. El pueblo se acerco a su nacion y le acariciaron el cabello, intentaron lavar las heridas.

-No... solas se curaran-, murmuro el rubio, apoyandose en el hombro de uno de sus hombres.- Las cosas han cambiado... pero, debemos ser... fuertes.

-Survive Feliks. Mamy w Polsce(3)-, le alento su pueblo, mientras miraban como las calles cambiaban. Feliks intento sonreirle a aquel cielo, que solo le daba lluvia, para lavar la sangre derramada. Pero la herida seguía ahi.

* * *

N/T o lo que es lo mesmo, pero mas barato N/A: Bueno, esto se basa en la toma de Alemanai de Polonia (que mal escribo Dx), lo iba a hacer mas largo explicando como lo atrapan y lo obligan pero era demasiado para ustedes. Mucha sangre violencia y gritos Polacos :s Asi que solo escribi cuando Polonia ya es "oficialmente", parte de Alemania, y le obligan a jurar "lealtad" a Hitler.

(1) Aleman: ¡Salve Hitler!

(2) y (3) Polaco: Yo, Polonia... juro lealtad y obediencia a... Alemania y Hitler. Sobreviviremos Feliks, somos Polonia.

eh... Reviews? Tomatasos? Salchicha? Cerveza? Dx


	2. Chapter 2 La Gabeta de Licores

**Título del capítulo**: La Gabeta de Licores  
**Género**: Comedia  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Roderich Von (Austria) / Gilbert Weilchsmeidt (Prusia). Mencion de Germania.  
**Palabras**: 507

Inspirado en uno de los apitulos de Joe Cartoon.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes usados aqui pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo los ocupo para divertirme un rato y no gano nada cone sto. (Vaya lastima T_T)

* * *

Las cosas no iban bien. Eso ya lo sabía Austria desde hacia mucho tiempo. Le habia pedido arbitraje a Rusia, y el solo les dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era que ambas casa estuvieran unidas, en una alianza.

Pero Prusia se lo tomo bastante enserio. Ahora vivían en el mismo techo. Compartían la misma comida, y para su desgracia. Hasta la misma cama.

Una mañana, Prusia había llegado despues de un agotador día, saludo efusivamente a Austria y se acerco al gabinete de Licores.

-Austria...-, dijo el albino mirando el gabinete.

-¿Si?-, Roderich siguio leyendo.

-¿Tocaste el gabinete de licores?

-No-, le dio vuelta la pagina.

-Alguien toco el gabinete de licores-, Gilbert se rasco la nuca mientras veía su vacio gabinete.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-, dijo Roderich, restandole importancia.

-Porque no hay nada.

-Oh...-, bostezo. Aquella estupida charla no tenía sentido. Pero, si su vida era como un matrimonio...-¿Y qué es lo que haras?

-Me voy de cacería-, se acerco a su otro gabinete y saco una escopeta.

-¿A cazar qué?-, ¿cazar? ¿Por qué mejor no se iba a la estupida licolería y compraba licores?

-Comadrejas.-, respondio el albino sin preocuparse.

-¿Comadrejas?-. Alzo la vista, ahora, realmente interesado y curioso.

-Comadrejas.

-Ay...eso...calienta-, murmuro en voz muy baja. Pero atino a que "su esposo", lo escucho porque le sonrio con mirada pervertida.

-Regresare-, sonrio con picardía.

-No puedo esperar-, ¡¿era estupido o qué?!

-No hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a esto cariño-, le dijo mientras se dirijía a la puerta con su escopeta. Se veía tan varonil...-Debo irme.

-Pero, ¿por qué cazar...comadrejas?-, lo miro desde el sofá.

-Mi Padre (Germania), me dijo una vez-, adquirio una voz semejante a la de Germania.- "Muchacho, si el gabinete de licores esta vacio y no fue tu mujer, ve a cazar comadrejas".

-Pero... tu padre, era estupido-. No lo quería insultar pero...

-Tu eres estupido-, sin mas el Pruso se dirijio a la puerta. Austria se puso furioso y se levanto.

-Ah, ¿de veras? Me ire a cazar comadrejas en vez de tener sexo-, se acerco a su "esposo".-¿Acaso estas aspirando pegamento o algo así?

-No tengo tiempo para esto...

-Ah, si.- Se indigno aun mas y dejo el libro lejos.-Pues cuando tu vuelvas, yo ya no tendre tiempo.

-Ah porfavor.-Lo tomo de la barbilla y le dijo:- Cuando yo entre en la habitación en calzones, agitando una comadreja muerta sobre mi cabeza. Aullandole a la Luna como un sicopata.... Me rogaras-, dijo lo ultimo lamiendo el labio de Roderich.

-No... no lo hare-, sentía el aliento de Gilbert en su boca y sintio que caería.

-Ah si... si lo haras-, lo ultimo lo dijo con tal perversción que Roderich se aparto un poco, mas rojo que los tomates de España.

-Bueno...en realidad...me gustan tus calzones-, murmuro apenado.

-Si, lo se-, se aparto con su aire de suficiencia. Sabiendo que tenía a Austria en la palma de su mano.

-Apresurate-, le dijo retomando su lectura.

-Menten encendido tu motor-. Y Prusia salio de cazería.

_**CONTINUARA!?**_

* * *

**_Creo que cmabiare el titulo de la historia. De Guerra y Paz no!! Porque estos seran drabbles para reirse y también pensar. Asi que en sus reviews denme sugerencias para el titulo. O si debería dejarlo asi. Muchas gracias por leer!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Paternidad Compartida

**Título del capítulo**: Paternidad Compartida

**Género**: Comedia(aja...) / Familiar  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Claim:** Arthur Kirkland (Reino Unido/Inglaterra/UK) // Francis Bonnefoy (Francia).  
**Palabras**: 379 Todos los personajes usados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo los ocupo para divertirme un rato y no gano nada con esto. (Vaya lastima T_T) Aunque si Himuraya quisiera contratarme como su escritora de escritorio (...¿eh?) Ya habrían de por medio unos miles de millones de euros (seeeh!)

DISCLAIMER:

* * *

-Por favor Arthur, no puedes ser así de cruel.

-Si, si puedo-, el ingles ya no gritaba. Toda la semana con lo mismo lo tenía afónico.

-Son también mis muchachos, tu y yo los hemos criado juntos...

-No.

-¿Por qué?-, el francés le lloro en las botas.- ¡Quiero ver a Matthew!

-Consíguete tu propio barco-, Inglaterra seguía caminando rumbo al barco que lo llevaría a casa de Alfred.

-Pero... quiero ir contigo...

-No-, el ingles lo sacudió de sus botas y comenzó a subir.

-Tú y yo, ingles bastado-, rugió el francés. Arthur se quedo quieto.- Teníamos un acuerdo! ¡Mientras ellos no se emanciparan de ninguno de los dos, ambos realizaríamos viajes juntos! ¡Ese documento que firmaste dice exactamente que tu jurabas por tu reina, que ambos educaríamos a los niños!-. Francis se vio ganador, el ingles se destenso un poco, pero solo un poco y con una mano le hizo gesto de que ya podía abordar _su_ barco. Francis subió pero antes de llegar a la cubierta la mano de Arthur lo detuvo.

-El que tu y yo tengamos una paternidad compartida, no significa que podrás dormir en mi camarote-, lo miro con su clásica expresión de ojos blancos, cejas inclinadas y la boca ligeramente abierta. Francis no le temía _mucho_ a esa cara.-Pobre de ti si te atreves a tocar el suelo de la puerta de mi camarote.

-_Oi mon ami _-, Francis sonrió y subió al camarote.

Claro el francés no le hizo caso a su ingles amigo, porque Arthur había dicho que no podía tocar el suelo de la puerta de su camarote. Así que solo tuvo que abrir la puerta de lado derecho y entrar al camarote. Instalarse en la cama del ingles, una caricias y dormir a su lado.

-Estúpida paternidad compartida.- musito Arthur cuando llegaron al puerto de _New Orleans._


	4. Chapter 4 Amor de Reina

**_Título del capítulo_:** Amor de Reina

_**Género**:_ Drama /Romance

**_Categoría_**: G / K

**_Claim:_** Iván Braginski (Rusia) // Catalina II La Grande

**_Palabras_**: 511

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes usados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo los ocupo para divertirme un rato y no gano nada con esto. (Vaya lastima T_T) Aunque si Himuraya quisiera contratarme como su escritora de escritorio (...¿eh?) Ya habrían de por medio unos miles de millones de euros (seeeh!)

* * *

Iván y Rusia miraban a Catalina hablando. Se sintió poseído por aquella mirada. Pero él no sabia si era su rostro, sus ojos o sus palabras. Cuando la vio aquella noche, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Isabel le decía que era una chica brillante, que sería mejor gobernante que su estúpido esposo, el duque. Iván lo sabia, no había nada dentro del cráneo de Pedro Ulrico, el duque. Odiaba su lugar como ruso y amaba con una pasión enfermiza a Federico el Grande de Prusia. Si aquel hombre llegaba al trono, Rusia se volvería un región de Prusia.

Pero, cuando escucho las palabras de Catalina, sintió como su corazón se exaltaba.

-Todos seremos uno con Rusia, tarde o temprano-, Catalina sonrió hablando su ruso con aquel acento Alemana que ella tanto odiaba.-Pero es mejor que lo sean pronto, ¿no lo crees así, Iván?

Esa mujer era su sueño. La siguió en el golpe de estado contra Pedro Ulrico, aquella mujer le inspiraba y le causaba tal amor que inclusive su hermana, la pequeña Rusia se sentía celosa y enferme de rabia. La ayudo con su trono y vio todos los avances que aquella alemana que dijo alguna vez: "Quítenme toda mi sangre alemana, para que solo quede la sangre rusa".

Amaba a esa doncella de busto prominente, frente amplia, ojos azulosos, mano firme... Todo lo que ella era, lo hacia sentir frenético. Desde Pedro el Grande, pensaba que su destino era desaparecer y ser sometido por Oriente y Occidente.

Pero aquella mujer. Se atrevería a decir, que compartió mas de una noche el lecho de Catalina la Grande, porque sabia que ella lo amaba, y siempre le mostraba ese cariño frente a todos. Ni siquiera sus favoritos recibían tantos elogios, caricias, besos, abrazos... Si él fuera un mortal, se sentiría tan dichoso como un Dios. Y él, para Catalina era un Dios.

-Mi amado Iván-, le decía entre caricias gentiles.-Tu eres el único al que amo con todo este corazón mortal.

-Mi amada Catalina, usted sabe que yo la amo de igual manera-, le respondía el hombre colmándola de besos y abrazos.

Era la pareja perfecta. Y aunque sabia que Catalina tarde o temprano moriría, nada le impedía seguir a su lado, compartir su lecho, su mesa, sus pensamientos... Porque Iván amaba a aquella Reina que cumplía sus sueños, doblegando a Turquía, inspirando el temor en Prusia, y formando esas alianzas necesarias con Francia y Austria.

Era su única y bien amada Catalina. Aquella princesita alemana, que se juraba rusa. Nunca amaría ah alguien de la misma manera que amo a su "madrecita rusa". Su "Matroshka".

* * *

**Bueno el capitulo esta inspirado en que acabo de terminar la Biografía de Catalina la Grande, y ay una parte en la que ella tiene un favorito. No recuerdo ahora su nombre, pero lo describe**_**:**_

_"Como un hombre Alto, de piel clara como la porcelana, ojos negros como la noche, cabello rubio o tal vez blanco como la nieve que cubría Moscú en Invierno; bien formado de cuerpo y con una sonrisa angelical. Estar con él, era como estar con el espitritu de Rusia."_

**Entonces decidi escribir un drabble entre Iván y Catalina, porqe es asi como yo me lo imagino hahaha ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 McDonal's

**Título del capítulo:** McDonal's

**Género**: Comedia (o intento de...) // Romance

**Categoría**: G / K

**Claim:** Arthur Kikland (UK/ GB/ Inglaterra) // Alfred F. Jones (EUA/ USA/ America)

**Palabras**:1,281

**Nota: **Inspirado en una cita que tuve hace ya muchos años en un McDonal's.

**Nota2:**Al final del capitulo contestaciones de reviews y aclaraciones ;D

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes usados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo los ocupo para divertirme un rato y no gano nada con esto. (Vaya lastima T_T) Aunque si Himuraya quisiera contratarme como su escritora de escritorio (...¿eh?) Ya habrían de por medio unos miles de millones de euros (seeeh!)

* * *

Y es que aun no le cabía en la cabeza, que hacia sentado en ese McDonal's. Alfred lo había invitado a comer fuera de su casa, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía un buen sentido del gusto. Pero jamás se imagino que terminaría comiendo en McDonal's.

Toda su mesa estaba llena de hamburguesas, de esas asquerosas hamburguesas. Alfred había pedido lo suficiente como para alimentar al ejercito Ruso, Alemán e Ingles durante catorce años.

Veía con asco como Alfred se comía hamburguesa tras hamburguesa, mientras él apenas podía terminarse una.

-Alfred, dime para qué demonios me citaste-, Arthur alejo una torre de hamburguesas para ver al menor.

-¿Eh?-, Alfred trago su 'pedazo' de hamburguesa y sonrió.- Ah, pues quería que comiéramos juntos porque después quería llevarte al parque.

-¿Y por qué estamos comiendo hamburguesas?-, el mayor miro como descendía poco a poco el numero de hamburguesas.

-Porque tu comida es asquerosa-, el menor se lo dijo sin ningún tacto y siguió comiendo. Arthur se cabreo.

-Y tu gusto por esta comida chatarra es pésimo, ¿no te da asco seguir comiendo esto?-, dijo mientras apartaba otra montaña.

-Hmmm ¿te seguirás comiendo tu hamburguesa?-, pregunto el menor, haciendo caso omiso de Arthur. El mayor negó con la cabeza, y Alfred se atraganto con el pedazo.

Arthur miro a su derecha y vio a una pareja que comía tranquilamente mientras charlaban, tomaban mas refresco y disfrutaban de un helado. La hamburguesa la habían echo de lado. Suspiro y por un momento se imagino a si mismo con...

-¿Arthur? ¡Arthur!-, el rubio menor sacudió a su compañero.

-¿Q-qué paso?-, Arthur intento disimular su rubor.

-Te estaba preguntando si querías un helado-, Alfred se tomo su refresco.- Al ver que no quieres hamburguesas supongo que si te compro un McFlurry estarás contento, ¿que no?

-Ah...- En verdad, si Alfred quería, podía ser muy tierno.-Claro, un 'McFlurry' me encantaría-. Alfred sonrió, se levanto y fue ah formarse para comprarle un helado a Arthur.

El mayor solo lo observo, pensando en qué era raro que el mas joven lo estuviera invitando tan seguido a comer y luego pasear. Por lo regular terminaban peleándose por alguna contradicción del idioma pero... Inglaterra no podía negar que la compañía de Estados Unidos, era excelente. Lo hacia reír pero, no entendía a que se debía aquel comportamiento tan extraño. Sus cavilaciones lo llevaban de un lado para otro. Pensaba en que tal vez el rubio lo utilizaría para algún tratado, como lo había echo con Canadá y los gemelos México... o tal vez era que podía existir la posibilidad de una...

-¡Arthur!-, Alfred le entrego el helado con una sonrisa de héroe.-Aquí esta tu helado, es de fresa...supongo que te gusta la fresa ¿no?

-Si, fresa esta bien-, el de ojos verdes suspiro con ¿melancolía? Alfred lo noto, pero lo comprendió como otra cosa.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al parque?-, Arthur asintió y se levanto, y noto como el otro se cargaba de hamburguesas mientras se alejaban de la mesa.

Antes de salir, Arthur vio a la misma pareja, besándose. Por un extraño motivo que su conciente quiso evitar, se sintió bastante deprimido.

En su camino Alfred charlaba hasta por los codos, pero lo hacia mientras comía.

-Alfred deja de hacer eso-, lo miro.-Te puedes... ¿Eh? ¡Alfred!-. El menor se estaba poniendo azul. Arthur se apresuro a tirarle todas las hamburguesas que tenía encima e intento sacarle el pedazo con aquellas técnicas que Kiku una vez le había mostrado.-Alfred you moron! ¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no comas mientras hablas?-, Alfred escupió el pedazo, pero lucía como inconsciente.-¿Alfred? -, le dio palmaditas en el rostro, pero parecía no reaccionar.

Se puso nervioso al pensar que tal vez, el pequeño estaba... ¡No!, no seguramente solo había sido la falta de aire pero... De pronto a su lado apareció una de sus pequeñas hadas. Les hablo para pedir consejo, pero el hada solo le pudo decir que la 'respiración de boca a boca, era la única opción para reanimar a Alfred'.

Al escuchar esto, Arthur se puso de mil colores. Había soñado millones de veces en que Alfred lo besaba pero... ¿el besar a Alfred? Su pulso se acelero. Si quería que el otro reaccionara. Se preparo mentalmente y se fue acercando a los labios de Alfred. Sentía el sudor frió por su espalda. ¿Funcionaría? Se acerco aun mas, y cerro los ojos. Pero antes de hacerlo noto como uno de los ojos de Alfred se abría como para ver que pasaba. Ignoro aquel gesto, pensando que solo lo imaginaba. Choco sus labios contra los de Alfred. Eran suaves, y tenían ese asqueroso sabor a hamburguesa, pero mezclado con algo mas...algo que lo hacia tan delicioso... Pensó en que tal vez era momento de que el aire fluyera de sus pulmones a los de él, pero de pronto noto que los labios del otro se movían. Sin pensarlo dos veces siguio besandolo.

A Alfred ya no le importaba hacerse el desmayado, había logrado su proposito. ¿Quien diría que fingir estar ahogandose le iba dar una satisfacción enorme?

* * *

**N/T: Alfred es un aprovechado xD Pero creo que por eso lo amo.**

**Yo realmente odio las hamburguesas de McDonal's y derivados, y tuve una cita donde el chico se compro tantas hamburguesas que hasta a mi me dio asco xP claro al final de la cita me dijo que le gustaba y terminamos en que si él me volvía a llevar a comer hamburguesas me iba a ir Dx **

**Sobre el Tratado. Arthur se refiere al dichoso TLC o mejor conocido como la venganza de George Washingotn?? No mentira Dx Se le llama TLC al Tratado de Libre Comercio que hay (y ojala se acabe) entre Canadá, Estados Unidos y México, lo cual es una pesadilla que le provoca urticaría tanto a Canadienses como a Mexicanos... Esperemos que anulen ese maldito Tratado porque solo beneficía a Gringolandia (Estados Unidos).**

**Alfred: ¡Ey! Pero gracias a ese Tratado tu puedes participar en en G-8**

**Mariana (México): Oh cierra el pico maldito Gringo ¬__¬**

**Fernanda: Oigan! No se peleen! Tampoco es para...ok si es paa mucho, siguele Mariana.**

**Alfred: T___T ya nadie me quiere.**

**Mariana: Pues no, ya nadie te quiere porque por tu culpa fue la crisis economica, y pa variar no has echo nada productivo....Por eso me hare uno con Rusia!**

**Alfred: O__O no no lo haras!!**

**Mariana: Siii México sera uno con Rusia muahaha...**

* * *

**Fernanda...dejando de lado a estos locos sigamos -__-'**

**En fin toca el turno de los agradecimientos: (Redoble de tambores)**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Neko no Gin, por su propuesta de titulo (la cual tome en cuenta xD). Y por tu comentario ;D Y si, Bielorrusia es la Pequeña Rusia de la que habla Iván! Y tienes razón el amo con todo su corazón a dos miembros de la realeza. Aunque pienso que también le cayó bien Pedro el Grande ;D No quise mencionar a Anastasia, por ni siquiera los padres de la niña habían nacido Dx así que era mejor decir que Él **_**creía**_** que no amaría a nadie mas que a Catalina. Dile a tu hermana que esos nombres son geniales!! Aunque no llamaría a mi computadora Catalina la Grande hahaha Pero que son nombres magníficos pero ¿porque el Ipod es Iván el Terrible? hahaha en fin gracias por tu comentario ;D**

**Yuriy Hiwatari, por tu lindo comentario ^^ Me alegro que te gustara ese Francia/UK no son mi pareja favorita, pero me hace reír bastante.... Francia-niichan es de todos __**

**Hagobi Riench, mil gracias espero recibir tu comentario completo con tu opinión. Tal vez me des una criticadita por ahí por mi falta de ortografía no se, quizás, tal vez hahaha. Yo amo a Polonia, aunque le cause problemas a Doitsu-san últimamente, Polonia es genial ;D Y lo quise reflejar así, porque bueno, Polonia se las vio negras esa noche =S En fin muchas gracias ;D**

**Eso es todo ahora:**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Cervezas o Vodkas? ¿Iván Braginski? ¿Antonio-niisama? ¿Francia-niichan? ¡¿Gilbo mien Liebe?! o simplemente, ¿un Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 Azul

**Título del capítulo**: Azul

**Género**: Angst/ Drama

**Categoría**: K

**Claim:** Gilbert Weillschmeidt (Prusia)

**Palabras: **1,393

**Nota:** Ya le debía este a mi hermana, se lo merece, después de todo, ambas amamos a Prusia ^^ Y que mejor que dedicarle este pequeño One-shot. Recomiendo oír la canción de Regina Spektor Blue Lips.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes usados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo los ocupo para divertirme un rato y no gano nada con esto. (Vaya lastima T_T) Aunque si Himuraya quisiera contratarme como su escritora de escritorio (...¿eh?) Ya habrían de por medio unos miles de millones de euros (seeeh!)

* * *

Miro la Tierra mojada bajo sus botas. La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo, y no se podía mover de ahí. No _quería_. Todos sus pensamientos se volvieron un mar.

-¿Esto es todo?-, miro el cielo que le devolvió una mirada oscura. Una mirada azul.

Jamás había visto un azul tan brillante. Nunca había visto un azul tan bello, glorioso y magnifico. Pero su cabeza parecía colapsar. Memorias indefinidas, sentimientos y caricias vacíos circulaban por su cabeza. ¿Qué hacia ahí, en aquel campo lleno de cuerpos, armas y sangre?

Dio un paso entre el lodo que cubría sus botas, pero cayó al suelo. Su orgullo le dijo del descanso. Pero cuando intento parase, no pudo y se vio pequeño. Como cuando conoció al 'viejo Fritz'. Su yo pequeño temblaba, asustado. ¡No sabia donde estaba! Tenía frió, hambre y se sentía desesperado. Como si acabase de ver algo horrible. Terrible.

Sentía miradas sobre su espalda. Escuchaba el viento. Olía la pólvora. Pero su mente cerrada le impedía pensar. Todo comenzó a desdibujarse. Como cuando era pequeño y Germania le castigaba, a mirar el Sol durante horas hasta que comenzara a dejar de ver bien y el castigo terminaba. Se sintió como cuando vio a aquel pequeño, a su pequeño hermano, Sacro Imperio Romano, morir.

Se alzo para dar un paso, pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Se sintió agotado y su cuerpo le rogó descanso. No quiso obedecer y lucio como cuando salía ebrio de las fiestas con España y Francia. Se rió pensando en lo que el 'Viejo Fritz' le diría.

-Mejor descansa-, escucho el pensamiento salir de sus labios, y se quedo parado y quieto. Como cuando esperaba a que él ejercito enemigo llegara y lanzarse al ataque.

Volvió a reanudar la marcha. Pero la pesadez de sus pensamientos y sentimientos le impidieron dar un buen paso, y termino de nuevo en el suelo. Empapado en lo que el pensaba, era lodo. Abrió los ojos y vio aquel azul brillante que ahora le enfermaba.

Se harto y comenzó a decir todas las groserías que harían que a Romano se le cayeran las pestañas, para seguir ahí, empapado en aquella asquerosa sustancia azulosa.

De pronto vio gente pasar a su lado. Los soldados pasaban a su lado, nadie sonreía. Solo veía aquella mirada de guerra. Aquella mirada que antes amaba, y que ahora lo hacia sentir indefenso y estúpido. Como un niño que perdió a su familia

Se volvió a parar, pero cayo de nuevo, al ver a su hermano tirado entre el lodo y la sangre... aquella sangre empapaba todo su cuerpo y su mirada se hallaba perdida.

-¡_West_! ¡Le-levántate!-, le grito.-¿Qué demonios haces? N-no puedes seguir así-. Se acerco al inmóvil cuerpo de su hermano. La sangre dejo de ser roja. Era azul, azul como el cielo que se alzaba sobre él.

Nunca había pensado todo aquello. Nada de lo que pasaba le parecía cierto. Intento reír, pero solo una mueca de horror se dibujo en su rostro y los pudo ver a todos ellos. A los _perros_, pero solamente dos le llamaron su atención.

Iván sonreía con tranquilidad, mientras su ropa se hallaba llena de aquel azul inhóspito. ¿Por qué todos estaban manchados de azul? Intento gritar pero el nudo de su garganta se lo impidió. Y sintió por sus mejillas correr el agua de la lluvia.

Miles de soldados tiraban sus armas en respuesta de rendición, mientras unos eran aceptados como desertores, otros mas eran acribillados por las armas rusas. Intento burlarse de todo eso. ¿Cómo él, el mas antiguo y poderoso imperio podría dejarse vencer por el pueblerino y el gigante pálido que tenía enfrente? ¡Él era el legado de Federico el Grande de Prusia! Sintió su mirada encima, sintió que podía, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tirar el gatillo para volarle los sesos a Rusia, un golpe seco lo tumbo al suelo.

De nuevo al suelo. Musito, de su boca salía aquel liquido azul, frió e indiferente salía de su boca. La lluvia lo mojo aun mas. Y a su lado, su hermano, aquel niño que había crecido con él, lucía muerto. Ido.

-¿Dónde esta tu orgullo?...¿eh, West?-, le dijo. El otro cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a derramar lagrimas, que se mezclaban con esa sangre azul que emanaba de su cuerpo. Él también empezó a llorar, al saberse perdido. Al sentirse confundió.

Se lo llevaron lejos de su hermano. Lejos de aquel azul que su hermano tenía. Lejos del calor de su querido y amado hermano menor.

Ahora lo envolvían con ropas azules, todo su mundo se desdibujo de nuevo.

-Ya no existes-, escucho salir de los labios de alguien.-Ahora eres uno conmigo...-, y nunca jamás, volvió a abrir los ojos. Por que le temía al azul, le temía a la sangre azul que había salido de su hermano.

-No importa...-, murmuro antes de encerrarse en aquella alcoba blanca y silenciosa. Antes de derramar la primera de muchas lagrimas azules. Pero antes, antes de cerrar sus ojos, pudo verla. Aquel rostro lleno de pena y abatimiento. Nunca antes había visto aquel rostro pero... lucía tan amable....

_[...]Blue Lips, Blue Veins. Blue is the color of Our Planet from far far away. Blue, the most human color. Blue The Most Human Color.[...]_

* * *

**Aww O__O se lo debía a mi hermana xD que me torturo toda la semana para escribir algo dedicando especialmente a Prusia ^^ Es triste lo se, como lo de Polonia, pero prometo que el siguiente drabble será un poco mas tranquilo.**

**Después de varios días de investigación llegue a la conclusión que Prusia esta vivo!!! Pero ahora se llama Kalingrado O.o y vive entre Polonia y Lituania!...viva mi mapa del mundo xD**

**¿Porqué la canción? Sencillo, porque la primera vez que la oí, lo primero que pensé fue: "**_Prusia_**", y entonces comencé a escribir con la mirada de mi amada Lovi~ hermana (hahaha) Ella le dio el visto bueno y me hizo correcciones para poder publicarlo. En fin...ahora a responder reviews!!! (ah no podía escribe la palabra!!)**

**Ari o Hagobi Riench:** _Mil gracias por tu review! Insisto en que no puedo escribir la palabra..así que ahora será Critica ;D... Agonía implícita...me gusta como suena xD Pero no siento que lo calificaría así. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo, me metí bastante en el personaje... intente pensar como lo haría un polaco al ver como cambian su bandera y pues si, sientes feo (amo mi hermosa banderita *la agita como Feliciano*) En efecto, la sangre es cuando se dividen Rusia y Alemania a Polonia, creo que haré un drabble de lo que paso antes, si me animo y me siento Polonia de nuevo (hehehe) Lo de las heridas y el cierre...es una larga y complicada historia hahaha, pero es referente a una historia que leí de Lady Yuu, que me partió el corazón y me hizo soltar la lagrima hasta el punto en que mi hermana tuvo que ir a consolarme, diciéndome que ninguno de los personajes estaba en realidad muerto...Mi hermana suele decir que amo demasiado a los personajes ficticios, y que por eso no es bueno enseñarme ningún angst sobre personajes, porque me pongo como Feliciano. Así que, ese final broche de oro (hahaha me gusta como suena), fue inspirado en eso y un sermón que me eche hace dos años en las fiestas patrias en una ceremonia de mi escuela xD Ah esta es la contestación de Critica mas larga qe eh escrito!! woow Pero es que la critica también es larga y agradable, como que no! Aww muchas gracias no sabes, te lo agradezco en verdad ^^ me pone feliz todo eso, porque me anima a seguir escribiendo todas esas cosas locas que nadie en mi familia entiende. Muchas gracias!!!_


	7. Chapter 7 Dolor

**Título del capítulo**: Dolor

**Género**: Comedia (o intento de xD)

**Categoría**: K

**Claim:** Alfred F. Jones (USA) // Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra) // Mencion de Francis

**Palabras: **382

**Nota:** Notas y aclaraciones al final del escrito ^^.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes usados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo los ocupo para divertirme un rato y no gano nada con esto. (Vaya lastima T_T) Aunque si Himuraya quisiera contratarme como su escritora de escritorio (...¿eh?) Ya habrían de por medio unos miles de millones de euros (seeeh!)

* * *

Trago saliva ruidosamente. Inglaterra estaba serio en su trabajo. ¿Cómo Alfred había terminado ahí? Vio la punta que derramaba aquel liquido mientras se acercaba a su desnuda piel. Se puso aun mas nervioso. Nunca había dejado que alguien le hiciera eso, él era el que solía hacerlo. Pero dejar a Inglaterra...era otra cosa.

-O-oye I-Inglaterra-, pregunto tembloroso Alfred. El ojiverde lo miro.-¿E-estas s-seguro de lo q-que haces?

-Claro, el bastardo de Francis me enseño-, Alfred trago saliva de nuevo. Eso era lo que mas miedo le daba. Sintió el contacto de aquella punta en su piel y soltó un gemido, una tímida lagrima se apresuro a salir.

-¡T-ten cuidado!-, Arthur lo miro y se carcajeo.

-¡Ni siquiera te eh tocado!-. Alfred cerro los ojos y se puso duro.-¿Qué te dije hace rato?

-F-flojito y C-cooperando -, el americano se puso lo mas flojo que pudo y entro.-¡¡Ah!! -,sintió el liquido invadir su cuerpo y de pronto, cuando pensó que la tortura nunca terminaría salió.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Arthur tirando la aguja, tenía una cara de "no me reiré...aun". Alfred miro la aguja tirada en el suelo y vio como Arthur le ponía un algodón donde lo había pinchado. Aunque Alfred fuera un héroe, siempre le tendría miedo a las agujas.

* * *

_Oh si, tenía que hacer esto, solo por desquitarme xD Ayer la idea me torturo hasta que me levante hoy en la mañana. Todo porque me vacunaron ayer y si llore T__T me pusieron el refuerzo de Tétanos y Hepatitis y créanme la primera te duele..._

_En fin, este es el drabble mas estúpido que eh escrito! Y me siento orgullosa._

¿**Tomatazos? ¿Botellas de Vodka voladoras? ¿Feliciano vestido de húngara? ¿Gilbert, Iván, Antonio o Francis? **_o solamente una_** ¿Triste Critica? xD**

_¡Gracias por leer~!_


	8. Chapter 8 La Apuesta Ganada y Perdida

**Título del capítulo**: La Apuesta Ganada y Perdida

**Género**: Comedia

**Categoría**: K

**Claim:** Alfred F. Jones // Francis Bonnefoy // Personajes Propios.

**Palabras: 502**

**Nota:** Notas y aclaraciones al final del escrito ^^.

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes usados aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo los ocupo para divertirme un rato y no gano nada con esto. (Vaya lastima T_T) Aunque si Himuraya quisiera contratarme como su escritora de escritorio (...¿eh?) Ya habrían de por medio unos miles de millones de euros (seeeh!)

* * *

Mariana se reía de pura satisfacción. Era la primera vez en que ganaba una apuesta con el francés. Pancho cantaba y bailaba y saltaba como un pequeño. Estaba sudado, lleno de tierra y cansado, pero rebosaba de pura vitalidad. Celebraba con la gente ce la casa, el equipo y todos los que se cruzaran por su camino.

Había jugado como defensa y se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que hizo. Algo que ninguno olvidaría sería la parte en la que Alfred iba a sacar esquina, y muchos le lanzaron refrescos '_Coca-cola'_. Fue épico y pues Pancho le había dado una buen rastrita... ¡Le había pateado el trasero a Alfred! El cual, estaba sentado con mirada hostil a todo aquel que se le pasara enfrente. Inclusive miraba a Mariana con algo de odio, pero la morena se lo pasaba de lo lindo.

Su hermano había organizado la fiesta para celebrar, y ella no había negado en usar la playera del equipo.

-Vaya, después de todo ganaron-, se le acerco Francis por la espalda.

-Oh si, por un momento pensé que no pero-, lo miro sonriente.- Después de todo Aguirre supo manejar bien al equipo.

-Si bueno...creo que perdí-, declaro algo disgustado. Mariana no reprimió una risa.

Ambos habían apostado que si Alfred ganaba, Mariana tendría que quedarse en casa de Francis por una semana, vestida como sirvienta y atendiéndolo en _todo_ lo que se le ocurriera al francés.

Por su parte, Mariana solo le había exigido que si él perdía quería un descuento en toda la ropa de temporada durante seis años. Así Mariana tendría toda la ropa que quisiera, sin preocuparse por el dinero. El desencanto se notaba en el rostro del rubio. Solo había visto a Mariana con un vestido provocativo, y fue porque se emborracho al estar deprimida y se hospedo en casa de Antonio.

Mariana y Francis miraron a Pancho que se burlaba en la cara de Alfred, el cual estaba lleno de refresco y un aura oscura que salía de él. Si alguno de los dos no intervenía, Alfred podría hacer algo pero...era tiempo de fiesta, después Mariana arreglaría lo que Pancho descosiera.

* * *

México le gano a USA! Por eso el capitulo dedicado ^^ Aparte ya había echo unas tres tiras cómicas. 'Empate', 'La Utopía' y 'Ganado'. Obviamente el 'Ganado' es el que ahora tengo en primer lugar ^^

¿**Tomatazos? ¿Botellas de Vodka voladoras? ¿Feliciano vestido de húngara? ¿Gilbert, Iván, Antonio o Francis? **_o solamente una_** ¿Triste Critica? xD**

_¡Gracias por leer~!_


End file.
